New Media
Summary New Media is the reincarnation of Media, after she evolved herself to keep up with Mr. Wednesday's newfound power. Spunky, hip, and sometimes annoying, her new personality is a stark contrast to the careful and soft-spoken Goddess she used to be. Now armed with not just control over mass-media, but social media as well, she seeks to assist Mr. World in getting rid of the Old Gods through the manipulation of information all over America. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely far higher Name: New Media Origin: American Gods Gender: Female Age: Over 80 Years Old (Existed since the 1930s) Classification: New God, American God, Goddess of Media (Mass-Media, Social Media, Entertainment, etc.) Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; She will never truly die for as long as American Mass-Media remains), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things she personifies exist), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation (Controlled the minds of every news anchor in America to falsely accuse Wednesday and Shadow of homicide), Godly Senses (Sees and hears through every TV Screen, Movie Screen, Smartphone, and Radio in America), Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Nigh-Omnipresence (New Gods have avatars that can exist everywhere at once), Adaptation (New Gods are capable of evolving into new forms whenever material relating to their concept evolves), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Immersion (Can enter the world of television screens) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea, a reflection of America's obsession with entertainment), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown (Should be no weaker than her former self) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Far stronger than the Zorya Sisters), likely far higher (The New Gods completely dwarf the Old Gods in terms of power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists where every form of media exists) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher, her nature as an abstract idea makes her very hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Continental (Extends across all of American Mass-Media) Standard Equipment: Variable Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Can see and hear through every Television, Movie Screen, Radio, and Smartphone in America. She is also responsible for finding ways to "rebrand" Old Gods that swear allegiance to the New Gods in order to grant them tributes. Weaknesses: Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage/True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:American Gods Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Adaptation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Immersion Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters